The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for expeditiously closing holes in metal walls by using explosive welding. It pertains particularly to an apparatus and method for patching holes in metal walls such as for armored military equipment by using an explosive welding patch unit and procedure for attaching a special metal plate patch unit to expeditiously close such holes under emergency conditions.
New military tanks that are being built today are almost entirely formed from flat sheets of armored plate and there is virtually no curved exterior armor used. When these new type of tanks are in combat, many times cracks or holes are inflicted and it would be advantageous to have a do-it-yourself repair system available for use in the field. Consequently, a need often exists to close holes permanently in various types of metal equipment on an emergency basis. In particular, such a need exists for emergency repair of military tanks and similar equipment under battlefield conditions.
Explosion welding procedures have been generally known and used for many years. As disclosed in an article by L. Bement in Welding Journal, March 1973, pages 147-154, methods for explosive welding of metal sheets such as aluminum, copper and titanium to plates for cladding purposes or for localized welding of such sheets together have been developed. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,687 to Berment discloses a confinement method and associated apparatus for joining metals together by explosive welding procedures. However, such explosive welding methods and apparatus are not adapted for use under emergency field conditions. To meet this need, the present invention utilizes an explosive charge for providing a completely new apparatus and method for the rapid and permanent repair of holes in metal walls, such as for armored vehicles, military tanks, etc.